Targets
"Targets" is the tenth episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the tenth of the overall series. It was originally supposed to air on June 3, 2011, but was postponed for unknown reasons. On June 13 and 14, the episode was briefly released on the Cartoon Network website, before being removed. "Targets" was screened at SDCC 2011 on July 24. After a six month hiatus, the episode aired September 16, 2011. Logline Red Arrow's battle to prevent the League of Shadows from inciting a war pits him against the world's most dangerous assassins – and allies him with someone more dangerous still. Too bad Aqualad couldn't convince him to ask the Team for help. Synopsis Cat Grant reports from the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia. The summit is at an impasse, and both leaders, Tseng of the South and Singh Manh Li of the north, have agreed to bring in a neutral arbitrator. Red Arrow is at the summit too, following intel that Cheshire is going to kill the arbitrator. He contacts Aqualad for information about her. Aqualad offers the Team's assistance, but Red Arrow refuses. With the knowledge that Cheshire is 5'6", he scans all attending women until he gets a match: Cheshire is masquerading as a vendor. Red Arrow assembles his bow, ready to intervene, as the arbitrator arrives by car. Cheshire aims an RPG at the car the moment it stops, but Red Arrow manages to shoot an arrow at her, sending the rocket skyward. is arrested.]] With no other options, Cheshire storms at the car, knocking out all security personnel she comes across. She doesn't reach the car, however, because Red Arrow shoots a net arrow at her, and jumps after it. After a short scuffle, both are arrested by police. The mystery arbitrator steps out of the car unharmed. To Cat Grant and Red Arrow's surprise, it turns out to be Lex Luthor. Luthor vouches for Red Arrow, despite police chief Xiaping's protest that he must be questioned. Red Arrow protests as well—he does not want a favor from Lex Luthor, and he despises him. Luthor claims to have the best interest in the summit. They head inside, where the violence has not done the summit any good. The two leaders accuse the other of hiring the assassin. Red Arrow is still not convinced of Luthor's honesty, and claims to have evidence for LexCorp weapons deals to both Rhelasias. But according to Luthor, a united Rhelasia is far more profitable than a war between the two. Lex wants to hire the young hero to find out what the League of Shadows were after. Red Arrow refuses any money from Luthor, but will investigate either way. gets ready for school.]] Superboy is working on his bike when Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado come to pick him and Miss Martian up for their first day of school. Aqualad reminds them that they have to change, which Megan does by shape-shifting into a new outfit. She also changes her skin tone so "Megan Morse" can blend in in school. Superboy hasn't thought of a name yet, but rejects Martian Manhunter's suggestion of "John", a name both he and Red Tornado use. Miss Martian suggests "Conner", and he decides to go with it. Martian Manhunter comes up with "Kent" as a last name, but both teens are unaware of its actual meaning, and think it's in honor of Kent Nelson instead. Miss Martian wants "Conner Kent" to change his shirt, because the S shield would reveal his secret identity. He puts it on inside out, and Miss Martian blushes from seeing his torso. Back in Taipei, Red Arrow questions Cheshire in the prison cell, but he doesn't get any answers out of her. She asks him about his sidekick friends, which angers Red Arrow, as he thinks they're not in his league. Cheshire flirts with him and pulls him close to the bars, only to duck at the last moment. Before Red Arrow can realize what is happening, he is thrown across the room by an explosion. Cheshire welcomes the escape, but is not happy Sportsmaster is the one to get her out. They escape over the rooftops. Red Arrow pursues, first by zipline, but Cheshire cuts the rope with a shuriken. Sportsmaster and Cheshire make it to a helicopter that is standing by. Still a block away, Red Arrow shoots a rope directly at the chopper, and holds on. Cheshire cuts the rope, and the archer has to create a landing spot with a foam arrow. He does have the location of the two, as the arrowhead still lodged in the helicopter's hull has a tracker. and Sportsmaster meet Ra's al Ghul.]] The two assassins make it to the headquarters of the Shadows. Cheshire remarks that she wants to kill Sportsmaster, but he just laughs it off. Ra's al Ghul cut in between them, and he is not pleased with Cheshire's failure. He wants the summit to fail because peaceful nations do not hire the Shadows. Red Arrow spies on them, but cannot evade Ra's al Ghul's keen senses. Exposed, Red Arrow attacks. Ra's al Ghul leaves in the shadows, leaving his assassins to take care of the interloper. Cheshire makes it to the roof first, and proves to be superior to Red Arrow in hand-to-hand combat. Sportsmaster pole vaults onto the roof, and throws a discus at Red Arrow. He has to block with his bow, which doesn't survive the hit. He is cornered on the edge of the roof. grabs Marvin.]] Marvin is skateboarding across the schoolyard, missing all the students except for one—Conner. The new kid picks him up and questions him about his t-shirt, which has a green and yellow M stylized like the Superman shield. Jock Mal Duncan cuts in, and threatens Conner. Mal has a Superman t-shirt; in fact, all the students have superhero t-shirts. Angry that he couldn't wear his own shirt, he drops Marvin. Megan introduces herself and Conner, leading Marvin to make a comment about their alliterative names. Mal and Conner stare off, but the teacher, Lucas Carr, breaks them up. He sends everyone to homeroom. Mal deliberately walks into Conner, and Megan has to restrain him before he starts a fight. Marvin and his friend, Wendy, walk over to introduce themselves. They were new last year, so Wendy can relate to them. She invites Megan over for cheerleading tryouts after classes. In Taipei, the assassins have still cornered Red Arrow on the rooftop. Cheshire lets Sportsmaster finish him off. Red Arrow manages to duck away from the first explosive javelin, but the blast knocks him off the roof and into the river. Sportsmaster throws a second javelin after him. They don't see him resurface, and leave. On the other shore, Red Arrow barely makes it to safety, and calls in for help. Red Arrow discusses events with Luthor in the latter's hotel room. He is not surprised that Ra's al Ghul wants him dead; they're competitors, after all. He laughs off Red Arrow's suggestion to watch them take each other out. Luthor thinks that because the Shadows think Red Arrow is dead, they can surprise them. But Red Arrow has a better surprise. Back in Happy Harbor, Lucas Carr's homeroom class is watching the news about the summit. He asks Marvin to tell the class about Rhelasia, but he can only come up with a lame joke that gets some giggles. Conner impresses his teacher by giving a concise history about the nation, and questions why they're fighting, as they're all humans and Rhelasians. Carr compliments him, and Megan takes him aside (telepathically) to tell him about the social standards on Mars. The Green majority actively discriminates the Whites. Miss Martian doesn't, though she's Green herself. stops Cheshire's bomb.]] At the peace summit, Luthor attempts to break the ice by hosting a traditional tea ceremony. Cheshire infiltrates the room by posing as a waitress, but Aqualad, who has come to help Red Arrow, is on to her. Out of options, she activates the bomb in her trolley and shoves it towards the dignitaries. It promptly explodes. Aqualad used all the water in his tanks, as well as the politicians' drinks, to create a shield, and Red Arrow shot an arrow to detonate the bomb prematurely. Cheshire only barely manages to duck from the blast. The hole it blows in the side of the building makes a perfect entrance for Sportsmaster, who arrives with more assassins. A fight breaks out between Red Arrow, Aqualad and security forces on one side, and the League of Shadows on the other. Red Arrow goes after Cheshire; Aqualad takes on Sportsmaster, who has defeated most of the security detail already. Though Aqualad manages to land the first hit with his Water-Bearers, the next few miss. Sportsmaster clotheslines Aqualad after Cheshire distractes him, and brings out a hammer out of his pouch to engage him. at the tryouts.]] Megan is at the tryouts. She does a small cheer, and after some deliberation, the other girls throw a tub of water over her. Conner reacts in anger, but Megan telepathically dissuades him. He loses his balance and falls of the bleachers, face first on the track. Wendy apologizes for the shower, but it's an initiation ritual—she's in. While she celebrates, Karen notes Conner on the ground, and thinks he might be hot, but also kind of a freak. Conner gave Megan his jacket, and carried her books. Though Megan blushed, and thought it romantic, Conner only thought of the practical side—they wouldn't get wet that way. The fight is still on in Taipei, with neither side winning. To drop everyone's concentration, Sportsmaster reveals to Aqualad that there is someone in or around the Team giving his bosses information about the Team's doings. While Aqualad is surprised and slightly distraught at the revelation, Red Arrow decides to end the fight. He shoots the sprinkler system, allowing Aqualad a fresh water supply for his magic. He conjures up a snake with which he takes out multiple assassins. Before it reaches Sportsmaster, Cheshire throws a smoke bomb, allowing them both the opportunity to escape. Through the smoke, one last assassin leaps towards the dignitaries, ready to strike. Luthor's assistant Mercy intervenes: she shows her arm is cybernetic, and has a cannon installed. She takes out the assassin, and both Tseng and Li are most impressed. They thank Luthor for saving their lives. Red Arrow and Aqualad are not impressed at all. toasts.]] While Cat Grant reports that the treaty has been signed and reunification is a step closer, Aqualad and Red Arrow discuss matters. Red Arrow is still not happy about helping Luthor, and asks his friend if he believed Sportsmaster about the mole. Aqualad will investigate, quietly, so as not to tip the mole's hand. As Red Arrow walks off, Aqualad confronts him that he called the Cave—not the League, not Green Arrow. Red Arrow confesses that the Team has his respect, and promises to help them if they need him. In his hotel room, Luthor remarks how well the summit went. Both sides were buying into the peace—from Luthor. Their plan to reunify Rhelasia under LexCorp's guidance, was a success. Ra's al Ghul congratulates him, knowing one more corner of the world will see the Light. Title The title may refer to both Lex Luthor and Cheshire. Luthor is targeted by Cheshire, under the behest of the League of Shadows. On the other hand, Cheshire is herself targeted by Red Arrow, who sets out to thwart her. It may also refer to the targets in archery, as Red Arrow is the main character. Cast and characters |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Red Arrow |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse |- | rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | Marvin White | |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2" | Sportsmaster |- | Oded Fehr | colspan="2" | Ra's al Ghul |- | Kelly Hu | colspan="2" | Cheshire |- | rowspan="3" | Masasa Moyo | Cat Grant | |- | Wendy Harris | |- | Karen Beecher | |- | rowspan="3" | Yuji Okumoto | Tseng | |- | Singh Manh Li | |- | Xiaping | |- | rowspan="2" | Kevin Michael Richardson | John Jones | |- | Mal Duncan | |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | Greg Weisman | Lucas Carr | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="2" | Mercy Graves | |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- Continuity * The Sphere seems to display pet-like affection towards Superboy, after being saved by him in "Bereft". * Miss Martian assumes that Superboy's new alias is an homage to Kent Nelson, whom they met in "Denial". * Superboy spouts the history of Rhelasia compulsively. This is because during his 16-week gestation, G-Gnomes telepathically force-fed him an education, as established in "Independence Day". * Cheshire refers to her battle with the the Team in "Infiltrator". * Sportsmaster recalls his encounter with the Team in "Drop-Zone" and alludes to the events from "Bereft". Trivia * Main title clips: ** Megan talking kindly to Superboy (06:39) ** Red Arrow undercover at the peace summit reaches for his comm (00:48) ** Cheshire makes her away past security officers (02:14) ** Cheshire beguiling Red Arrow in jail (08:07) ** Mercy nodding (03:19) ** Lex Luthor (02:43) * The full body shot of Cheshire seen on the Computer screen matches the character's official artwork, also seen in her promotional playing card released at the San Diego 2011 Comic-Con.http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/youngjustice/backstage/cards/38.jpg * Superboy is finally given the civilian identity of "Conner Kent" in this episode. * This is the first time Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian show their "human" disguises. * In the comics, Roy was in a romantic relationship with assassin Cheshire. * The way Lex Luthor's last name was pronounced is different from the way it is pronounced in the comics (as "Lu-thor"). Its pronunciation here, "Lu-thur" (as in Martin Luther), was also used in Smallville. * This is a featured episode in ''Young Justice: Season One, Volume Three''. Language translations Cultural references * Sportsmaster calls Red Arrow "Broken Arrow", a code word for a nuclear incident. * The final scene in which Luthor and al Ghul toast to their success mirrors a similar scene in an episode of the ''Justice League Unlimited'' animated series, in which Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller toast to their success. ** In both cases, the success pertained to a somewhat mysterious organisation. In Young Justice, it was the Light, yet in Justice League Unlimited, it was Project Cadmus. Goofs * The GBS logo on Cat Grant's microphone is misspelled "GBB". * When Mercy dresses Luthor in his hotel room, his tie is loose. In the closeup, it is firmly in his collar, but a shot later, Mercy fixes it for him. * The Chinese sign that is shown immediately before the sign of the police station that Cheshire is kept in reads:台(tai)北(bei)叛(pan)店(dian) which humorously translates to "Taipei Betrayal Shop". The third character was probably intended to be 饭(fan), making the sign read: 台北饭店 which means either "Taipei Hotel" or "Taipei Restaurant". Questions Answered questions * Why do Cheshire and Sportsmaster seem to dislike each other? (Answer) * Why didn't Superboy recognize Lucas Carr from the events of ''Young Justice'' #1 and #2? (Answer) * If Miss Martian is a Green Martian, why does she seem so upset about the way the White minority is treated? (Answer) * Why is "Conner" Megan's favorite name? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Where were Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis? Quotes Notes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Andrew Robinson Category:Featured articles Category:Season one episodes